Telling Friends
by butterflyindreamland
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have been dating for three weeks and decide its time to tell their friends.


Marinette, for once, was not rushing about this morning, nope she had already had a shower, gotten dressed and was just finishing up her makeup whn her phone buzzed, smiling when she saw the name popping up she unlocked her phone to see the message her boyfriend had sent her.

 _From: Adrien 3_

 _Goodmorning Princess, I can't wait to see you today and to finally be able to tell our friends and classmates about how i'm the luckiest boy in the world, see you soon my lady3_

Marinette sighed pushing her nerves away, Adrien and her had discovered each others identity's a month ago, They had talked everything over and also discovered they liked eachother, so started dating, they managed to keep it a secret for a week until after a very hard akuma battle Chat had kissed Ladybug and a reporter caught it and told the news, soon the internet was breaking with news that Ladybug and Chat Noir were romantically involved. It was because of this Adrien and Marinette had decided to hold off telling their friends as not to raise suspicion as they had started dating at the same time as Ladybug and Chat Noir. Today though it had been two weeks since Ladybug and Chat Noir had been caught, So the young couple decided to go public with their relationship, although Marinette was sure Ayla and Nino already suspected something was going on between them as the young superhero couple couldn't help but flirt a little, plus Marinette is a lot better at speaking to Adrien, she still stutters and blushes but only sometimes now.

 _To: Adrien3_

 _Goodmorning kitty, you mean tell everyone I'm the luckiest girl right? See you soon mon minou 3_

Marinette went downstairs, grabbing croissants for her and her friends, she kissed her Mama and Papa goodbye before heading over to school. She saw Ayla and Nino by the steps and jogged over to them.

"Morning guys" She called out coming to a stop by them, both looked at her in surprise "You're not late? wow this must be a record girl two days in a row go you!" Ayla called out, Marinette rolled her eyes.

"I got a good sleep last night and the night before" Marinette replied truthfully, maybe because a certain cat superhero came along and cuddled her until she fell asleep, she tried to fight down the blush on her cheeks. Ayla however noticed.

"Ohh Nino she's blushing! Oooh did someone help you get to sleep?" Ayla teased nudging her shoulder, making Marinette blush more. Thanfully Nino stepped in before Ayla could tease her more.

"Give the poor girl a beak Ayla, before she combusts" He turned and smiled at Marinette who nodded in thanks, she was thankfull Nino was there to keep Ayla calm when she got full on reporter mode.

"Okay okay, you will tell me soon though right? You defiantly have a secret cuddle buddy I don't know about and I won't rest until I know who it is!" Ayla replied, Marinette giggled.

"You'll see" Was all Marinette said, that's all she said as a car pulled up, the htree looked over as Adrien stepped out of the car, Marinette felt her breath get blown away as she saw her rather attractive boyfriend get out the car. He smiled as he saw the three of them and walked right up to them, keeping his eyes on Marinette.

He walked up with a smile on his face "Morning guys" Adrien said as he put his arm around Marinette, She blushed but let him, so this was how they were gonna do it? just give little hints? She could play along, she kissed his cheek just as the bell rung, laughing at their friends shocked faces the two hurried to class before the questions could start.

they laughed all the way to class hand in hand, they stopped right outside the door "Did you see their faces?" Adrien laughed.

"Yes It was so funny, think they've figured it out?" Marinette replied.

"Defiantly, Nino will be trying to talk to me about it all through class"

"Same with Ayla, gosh what have we started?" Marinette let out the last of her laughter. Adrien smiled in awe of her laughing, He loved her laugh, loved it even more when he was the cause of it. He couldn't help himself, He pulled her close and lay a sweet kiss on her lips. She kissed back.

It was a couple of seconds later they heard a cough, the broke apart to see miss Bustier smiling slightly at them "Whilst I am happy for the both of, do you mind actually going into the classroom and sitting down and leaving that until lunch time?" She said sweetly, Marinette and Adrien nodded and went in and sat down at their seats, just in time for Ayla and Nino to walk in and sit down too.

As they sat down and class started Marinette saw Ayla notebook slide closer to her with writing on it, making sure the teacher wasn't looking she read what it said.

 **What was that are you and Adrien dating?**

 _don't freak out okay? but yeah we are, sorry we wanted to tell you guys but didnt know how to do it_

 **OMG! girl this is big! Well done you finally got sunshine boy! wait...does that mean Adriens been cuddling you to sleep at night?**

 _what no? we video call and talk until we fall asleep._

 **okay i need all the details about how this happened!**

 _after class Adrien and I will explain together_

Marinette sighed as Ayla seemed to accept her answer. She and Adrien already had a story ready, How they both got stuck together during an akuma attack, they got talking found out they had lots in common, decided to meet up again and started flirting with eachother until they decided they were practically going on dates, soo decided to make it official by dating, they kept it a secret as they were still figuring out exactly what they felt for eachother and wanted time to see if it would work out between the two of them.

Infront of them Nino and Adrien sat, Nino wrote on a bit of paper and passed it to Adrien who read

 **See you finally figured out Mari likes you**

 _yeah bro, its a long story will tell you at lunch, but yes we figured out we like eachother_

 **awesome dude! can't wait to hear this!**

* * *

Class seemed to drag on for the four, but as soon as it was lunch both Adrien and Marinette had been grabbed by the arm, presumably so they wouldnt run away again. The both rolled their eyes, but went along with it.

"Lets go get something to eat and we can talk" Marinette suggested. The other three agree, Nino and Ayla let go of their best friends and Adrien held out his hand to Marinette who happily took it. They all walk down to the nearby cafe and order some food, Marinette trying to protest when Adrien payed for her. Once they all sat down, Adrien and Marinette took a deep breath.

"Right okay so how did this started? we have been trying for a year and a half to get you two together, what happened?" Ayla asked, Adrien was the one to answer her.

"We got trapped together during that water akuma, we got talking and decided to meet up more, it got to the point were we realized we were basically going on dates so decided to try dating" Adrien said taking Marinettes hand.

Marinette nodded "We kept it a secret because we wanted to see if it would work out...turns out it is" She continued, Adrien smiled bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it, she blushed but giggled.

"Wow I've known about this relationship for 4 hours and its already rotting my teeth, you two are adorable!" Ayla commented jokingly.

Nino nodded "I'm happy for you two though! I always knew you two were perfect for eachother" Nino said "anyone else know?" Nino asked curiously.

"My parents know but thats it" Marinette commented.

"Nathatlie knows but my father doesn't yet, I plan on breaking it to him soon though" Adrien said, the others understood. They spent the rest of lunch talking about possible double dates and plans.

After school was over, Adrien had gone over to Marinettes to play some video games, they got to her room and put their bags down. Adrien came up behind Marinette and wrapped his arms around her, she smiled and leaned back into him.

"Can I tell you something?" He whispered softly, Marinette nodded.

"You can tell me anything Kitty" Adrien smiled and kissed her cheek.

"It might be too soon but I dont care" He paused nuzzling her neck "I love you"

Marinette gasped and turned around in his arms, She rested her hands on his cheek and leaned in closely "I love you too" She whispered back. He leaned down and kissed her, pulling her close to him. She kissed back, tangling a hand in his hair.

They broke apart when breathing became a thing but stayed close "Today went well then" Adrien said kissing her nose, Marinette giggled.

"Yes I knew they would approve though, just wait until tomorrow when we start acting couply in front of the whole class" Marinette responded.

"I think everyone will be happy for us, from what Nino's told me they have all 'shipped' us for a long time" Adrien laughed.

"Yeah everyone except Chloe and Lila, can't wait for all their remarks to come my way" Marinette joked.

"Their remarks won't matter, because I love you and only you, no matter what" Adrien replied, Marinette smiled.

"I know kitty, It will just be water of a ducks back!" They kissed again then decided to play some video gamse until Adrien had to go home.

The next day they walked into class hand in hand, as predicted most of the class cheered, whilst Lila didn't look to happy, Chloe gave the couple a small smile. Marinette didn't question it, If Chloe was going to approve then leave it be.

* * *

 **i didnt know how to end it! anyway that was just s short little fliclet because everyone does the reveal and them getting together but i dont see much of nino's and ayla's reactions! anyway please review!**


End file.
